The solid desiccants used in air treatment systems or other applications are primarily inorganic (silica gel, molecular sieves, etc). They take the form of fine powders which must be bonded to a rigid substrate. There are a number of techniques for depositing these desiccants, some of which have been patented. Examples include patents filed in the United States under U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,034; 4,769,053; 5,052,188; 5,120,694; and 5,496,397. U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,968 describes a method which involves mixing the desiccant powder with fibres in a solution containing a binder and fire retardants, among other ingredients. A manufacturing process borrowed from the paper industry is then used to produce sheets of this compound.
Another technique disclosed in Canadian Patent No. 1,285,931 involves coating a metallic substrate with a mixture consisting primarily of an inorganic desiccant and a heat-curable binder or adhesive in a solvent. The powder is then bonded to the substrate by heating the article. U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,164 describes the use of a solvent to dissolve the surface of the thermoplastic substrate, leaving the polymer particles imbedded in it following evaporation of the solvent. These techniques have the disadvantage of inhibiting to some extent the absorption of water by the desiccant powder, which may deliquesce and become detached under conditions of actual use.